User blog:Aramirtheranger/My guide to strategical skill from Level 1 to Level 10
Feel free to make this into a proper article(I don't know how��) Level 0 These are queer examples where tactics were uneccasary due to honor, customs, etc. ''Examples from history'' Samurai Examples from fiction I don't know of any... Level 1 The kind of tactics that involve running at the enemy with a knife while screaming your lungs out. Examples from history Cavemen Japanese Banzais during WWII Viking berserkers Examples from fiction Klingon warriors from Star Trek Skandians in the book series Ranger's Apprentice and most of them in The Brotherband Chronicles. Many Orcs in LOTR, I'm sure Pretty much anything undead other than vampires Level 2 Basic formations and structuring. Examples from history Most early armies Medieval European armies Examples from fiction Ewoks Level 3 By this point, tactics have progressed to where there is a command structure and clear roles for each soldier. Often quite disciplined. Examples from history Early Asian armies Turkish and Arabian armies Examples from fiction Rohan's Eorlingas Level 4 Now tactics are quite advanced, and less bound by honor. Ambushes, guerilla warfare, and other advanced tactics appear. Munition weapons and armor become common. Examples from history Ancient-to-Medieval Chinese armies Mongolian armies Examples from fiction Armies of Gondor Level 5 Firearms appear, less armor is worn, and the sword slowly begins to go out of fashion except for cavalry. Examples from history Asian and European armies from c.1480-c.1650 Examples from fiction Nùmenorian armies Level 6 The sword is now only a backup weapon for the infantry, and armor is nonexistent. Firearms become more advanced and accurate. Thought a higher number automatically means better tactics? Worng. Honor takes hold again, and troops march in neat, ordered rows. Examples from history European and American armies from 1650-c.1860 Examples from fiction None Level 7 You get to find out Agent Coulson is still alive. JK, XD. Trench warfare is the norm, and disease is the number one killer. Aircraft are introduced to battle. Examples from history Armies of WWI Examples from fiction I don't know any... Level 8 Trenches are still used, but whole wars aren't fought in them anymore. Tanks, armored vehicles, and warplanes become much more common. Cavalry are gone, and infantry move in strategically planned out formations to optimize effectiveness. Examples from history Armies of WWII-Present Examples from fiction Human forces in the Terminator movies. Level 9 Again, the "tactics lose quality over time" problem rears its ugly head. People become so confident in their flying machines and now-energy-based weaponry that they don't bother with anti-materiel hand weaponry or armored vehicles and tanks. There's such a thing as space battles now, and they use torpedoes and energy beams in those. However, these war vessels are doubling as transports, science ships, and explorers. This means a large number of civilians are aboard each ship. Also, they are built for looks. Energy weapons have spectacular effects, but the rate of fire is appalling. Torpedoes take up to a hundred meters to make a 90° turn. Body armor has once again been abandoned. Fleet numbers are so abysmal that starfighters are included in fleet counts. Examples from fiction The United Federation of Planets in Star Trek Level 10 Tacticians have realized the stupidity of their previous over-reliance on air support, and as such have re-adopted the tank and anti-materiel weapons. Energy weapons are somewhat weaker, but the amount of shots carried and the rate of fire are vastly superior. Armor is re-adopted as well. No longer are military personnel doubling as scientists and diplomats. Ships are incredibly faster. Weapon range is greatly increased. The advanced technology of the present combined with the tactics of Level 8 make this an excellent stage which could easily defeat its predecessor. A 1.5 kilometer long ship can be produced in weeks. Vessels are utilitarian, decreasing production time. A capital ship can carry hundreds of shuttles, fighters, and support craft. A high-quality fighter can be produced in hours, and ones with a lower standard in minutes. Examples from fiction Star Wars armies Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts